Free Formats
This page will have a collection of random formats for pages I don't really want to make...so feel free to take any of these designs! c: This page is a huge wip by the way, so just pardon that fact ^^' Also, feel free to add your own unwanted code designs under your own header. This can just be a place where we share this kind of crap, and can take pieces from each other's code to make some epic Frankenstein code c: And as a side note, I found this link helpful for finding hex code colors quickly and easily Wisps's Code My basic format is like this: here here here here here here here |-|Overview= Alight, this tabber is for darker patterns c: |-|Indigo= here here here here here here here |-|Monochrome= wip |-|Green= wip |-|Overview= And this tabber is for lighter patterns c: |-|Pink= wip |-|Monochrome= wip |-|Blue= wip |-|Overview= This tabber is for bright patterns c: |-|Gold= wip |-|Red= wip |-|Orange= wip Clipsey's Stuff Okay so my basic format is pretty like Wispy's but a little different. My basic format I tend to alter slightly depending on who/what I'm coding, but this is the most common one for me. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #B8860B 49%, #DAA520, #FFD700 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #B8860B 49%, #DAA520, #FFD700 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here wip